


Just a Little Hocus Pocus

by shanachie



Series: Trick or Treating [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina gives her neighbor a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Hocus Pocus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinhutlady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tinhutlady).



_Thanks to Sheta Storm for all her help._

Sammi groaned in despair when she exited the house to see her jack o'lantern in pieces on the ground. "Oh, you have to be kidding me!" she cried, bending to pick up two of the bigger pieces.

"What happened?" her neighbor asked, peering over the short hedge separating their properties.

"Looks like the Lorenzo boys ran through the neighborhood last night," Sammi complained. "My pumpkin is in pieces. And it took me hours to carve it."

"Clean it up and leave the pieces on your porch. I'm sure someone will have words with those boys."

"Not that it will do any good," Sammi grumbled. She began to clean up her destroyed jack o'lantern, carefully stowing the pieces.

Meanwhile her neighbor scooped up the black kitten that had been twining its way around her ankles as she spoke to Sammi. “Did you see anything, Spooky?” she asked, holding the kitten up so she could see his face.

The kitten mewed and batted at her owner’s nose, a clear answer if there ever was one. Laughing, Carolina set her back down. “Why don’t you see if you can find me some information?” the witch asked.

Tail straight in the air, Spooky wandered off into the back yard.

Sammi waved as she headed towards her car. A minute later, Spooky was back, a bug clutched in her mouth. Carolina made a face. “That was not what I meant by information,” she explained.

Spitting the bug out, Spooky sat back on her haunches and looked up at her witch. “Merow,” she said.

“Very funny.” Motioning towards Sammi’s yard, Carolina added, “Let’s go see what we can do.” Slipping into the neighboring yard, she stepped lightly, not wanting to disturb anything more than it had already been disturbed. Spooky trotted behind her, not nearly as concerned with the placement of her feet.

Carolina knelt down by the remains of the jack o’lantern, resting her hands in the pulp and mess of the rind. Sammi had done a good job cleaning up the mess, containing the majority of the destruction. The witch dug her fingers into the mess, murmuring over it, “From the dregs of destruction, remake what was destroyed. As I will it, so mote it be.”

The pieces pulled together, twisting and turning as they returned to their original orientation. Carolina smiled with satisfaction when it was whole again. Spooky sniffed at the pumpkin, then meowed in question. “Yes, I agree. I think we need to go pay the Lorenzo boys a visit, too. They need a reminder of which neighbors are under my protection.” Getting to her feet, Carolina asked, “Coming?” With a swish of her skirts, she headed off in the direction of the correct house. The boys wouldn’t be bothering Sammi again when she was through with them.


End file.
